


[Fanmix] Burn for You

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Treat, Youtube Playlist, being neroon is suffering, flashing lights, internalized alienfuckerphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Title is a reference to "Burn for You" by Extreme Music! I wanted to include it in the playlist but it got cut to honor Valen’s wishes with that nice number 9.I'd also like to note that a lot of this was inspired by kanadka's fic "The Unnatural Order of Things" which I highly recommend you readhere.





	[Fanmix] Burn for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).

> Title is a reference to "Burn for You" by Extreme Music! I wanted to include it in the playlist but it got cut to honor Valen’s wishes with that nice number 9. 
> 
> I'd also like to note that a lot of this was inspired by kanadka's fic "The Unnatural Order of Things" which I highly recommend you read here.

**[Warning for eye strain and flashing lights in several linked videos.]**

** [Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLYwg1zYW4p3XyjaPoPn-VCemmLo4aZFD) **

** _Saints_ ** ** by Echos** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Echos-saints-lyrics)

My dear, you're not so innocent

You're fooling Heaven's gates

So you won't have to change

You're no saint, you're no savior

** _Down_ ** ** by Trella (ft. Simon)** | [Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Simon-feat-Trella/Down)

If you pull me down

You’re going down with me

** _I Feel Like I’m Drowning_ ** ** by Two Feet **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Two-feet-i-feel-like-im-drowning-lyrics)

You keep dreaming and dark scheming

Yeah, you do

You're a poison and I know that is the truth

** _Mercy_ by** ** Hurts **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Hurts-mercy-lyrics)

Fill me with rage

Bleed me dry

Feed me your hate

In the echoing silence

I shiver each time that you say

** _Who Are You?_ by**** SVRCINA** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Svrcina-who-are-you-lyrics)

You're not such an easy target

One minute I know you then I don't

** _Everybody Wants to Rule the World_ by** **Lorde** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Lorde-everybody-wants-to-rule-the-world-lyrics)

Acting on your best behavior

Turn your back on mother nature

Everybody wants to rule the world

**_Beautiful Crime_ by Tamer** | [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Tamer-beautiful-crime-lyrics)

We fight every night for something

When the sun sets we're both the same

Half in the shadows

Half burned in flames

** _Wishing Well by_ ** **Stomper **| [Lyrics](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Stomper-Daniel-Eppel-feat-Lucy-Tops/Wishing-Well)

Darling, where are you now?

Gonna find you down in the wishing well

** _Couldn't Stop Caring_ by** **The Spiritual Machine **| [Lyrics](https://genius.com/The-spiritual-machines-couldnt-stop-caring-lyrics)

I could see the signs

She was fixed to fly

It's always better fought than won

For those not afraid to die


End file.
